Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4
Info It's been confirmed that Storm 4 will be playable on Xbox One and PC Steam in additional to PS4. Also the Japanese official website of the game has been released. Someone need to add those information as well as adding the logo image into the article. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 04:47, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I requested a sysop to added the image to the article. You can add on to my request with the info you just provided. :P ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 04:49, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems like the ninja Fox-boss added the info. Now all that's left is the image. :P ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 04:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Point proven. Ten's a ninja. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 04:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: Can a sysop change the article image to this image of the game cover. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:58, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Boss Battles I think we should add a section for confirmed boss battles like Madara Uchiha with his Susanoo Nine-Tails, and when we get more info, gameplay or trailers showing off other bosses we should add them as well. --Chrillbill (talk) 18:45, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Bump. --Chrillbill (talk) 13:49, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll chime in- sorry no one else was noticing you! We've done that in the past with Storm 3, so I don't see why we wouldn't do it with this one. For my money, I would say go ahead and create the subsection on the page. Sometimes if they don't notice you, just go ahead with it and see how people react. Sometimes, they're usually just cool with it. Others they have problems, which then leads to everyone coming here to talk about it. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 17:45, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply Kirin, I would add it myself but the page is locked for some reason so I can't edit it so I was hoping an admin or sysop would see this and add it themselves since it seems normal users can't do it right now. --Chrillbill (talk) 10:29, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed Playable Characters Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata from "The Last" are confirmed playable. --Questionaredude (talk) 14:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :The page is STILL locked? Now Hanabi has been confirmed.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:30, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Why is this page still locked? I want to add information as well since nobody else is doing it, like the confirmed boss battles, team ultimate jutsus and the new "leader swap" feature. --Chrillbill (talk) 20:28, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Issues in the past over new and unreleased videogames (and other pending future products) is that too many users would just insert information that was likely, but not confirmed or sourced, such as this user. It will stay protected and if new info is released, we'll ask sysops to add it. 20:33, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I take that back. It's been unprotected. Hopefully you guys don't do anything bad enough to get it protected again x) 20:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks WindStar! :D --Chrillbill (talk) 09:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't rember Hanabi being playable according to AnimeNewsNetwork [[User:Akame_of_the_Demon_Sword_Murasame|'Akame_of_the_Demon_Sword_Murasame']]村雨(Talk) 20:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero, Hiashi, and Obito According to this scan, Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero will be in the game as a combination jutsu between Naruto and Sasuke, although the scan refers to it as "Amaterasu infused Rasenshuriken". Also, Obito Uchicha is back, and Hiashi Hyuga is in the game as either a playable character or an assist. Arawn 999 (talk) 04:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) New Trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKHJEXiUy8I[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 23:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Weird. For some arbitrary reason, anytime someone makes an edit to the page, "January 1, 2015" sporadically gets added to the "japanese release" parameter. For instance, I remember making an edit to the page a while ago, and for whatever reason, the date randomly appeared, but I didn't touch the parameter at all. Now, I see it happens with every other edit made on the page. Is there something wrong? 22:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :That only happens when you edit the page with the form I think. When the page is edited with the form, the "1" gets added to the day of release field. If you delete that number, or bypass the form by going directly to source mode. Omnibender - Talk - 23:08, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::No, I never edit with form. I always click "edit this page" and do everything in source mode (and yet it still happened). 23:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I went in source mode, changed nothing, previewed the changes, and nothing changed. Omnibender - Talk - 01:09, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Keep it blank until you know the exact date--''~UltimateSupreme 06:22, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate Jutsu and other stuff revealed for some characters. * Rinnegan Sasuke * Six Paths Naruto * Yin Seal Sakura * Edo Tensei Madara * Juubi Obito Umishiru (talk) 06:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Stuff from the E3 demo we currently have no articles about: Sasuke's awakening jutsu is Susanoo Chidori. We currently just list that as a variation in Chidori's article. It it were up only to me, an article would be made, and this would be one of those cases we use game names for unnamed manga stuff. However, I know how anal other people are about that, so discuss. Sasuke's normal Chidori is the one with the Six Paths chakra. His strengthened jutsu (the one you hold down for longer or something) is called Amenotejikara, but looks the same as his Six Paths chakra Chidori. Naruto's awakening jutsu is something the game is calling "Tailed Beast Wind Style Rasen Shuriken". As far as I could tell, it just seems to be a stronger version of Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, which is Naruto's normal jutsu. No idea what if he has strengthened jutsu. Sakura's awakening jutsu is called "Solid Gold Fist". Seems to be a chakra enhanced strength punch. All angles look bad, so I can't tell if it looks like something we've seen in the manga. This actually debuted in UNSR as far as I can tell, as awakening jutsu for both Sakura and Tsunade. Never managed to find the Japanese name while looking for combo names. Nothing new from Edo Madara, we don't have a page for his awakening jutsu, which I do have the Japanese name for, but it debuted in UNSR as well. For Juubito, we still don't have a page for his jutsu, "Truth-Seeking Scorch", which looks like a TSB beam, and his awakening jutsu, "Six Paths: Cross Lantern". Haven't seen a good enough with showcasing that one though. It either hits nothing or sends the opponent to one of those strike back actions. The jutsu itself looks like a mini Tenpenchii of fire and lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 16:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :We have stuff like "One-Tailed Rasengan", "Flapping Chidori" and Steaming Danger Tyranny: Sleeve Cutter that were considered to be too close to the techniques to be separate articles, but there's also Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique: Pillar (Guilty as charged), which is the same way, but has its own article. I would like a new article, personally. Don't know how the rest feel.--Omojuze (talk) 17:04, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Something tells me Naruto's moveset isn't finished. That's the same Ouji and Awakening he has in his Tailed Beast Mode in Revolution.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC)